1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a driving head, and more particularly to a driving head with an elastic buckle in which the elastic buckle does not depart from an engaging room thereof when a user changes a tool head.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional driving head with a positioning member comprises a driving head which has a stepped outline. The driving head is divided into two portions. An assembling portion is formed on one of the two portions of the driving head. An engaging groove is recessed inwardly in the assembling portion for engaging with a tool bit. A positioning member is assembled in a predefined segment of the assembling portion, so that the tool bit does not depart from the engaging groove during the operation. A flange is defined on the assembling portion and nears to the engaging groove. The positioning member is U-shaped. The engaging groove has an engaging slot defined therein. A shape of the engaging slot corresponds to another shape of the positioning member. The positioning member is received in the engaging slot. Under this arrangement, the tool bit is engaged with the engaging groove securely because the positioning member abuts against an outer periphery of the tool bit.
However, the conventional driving head with a positioning member has one disadvantage described as following.
When the tool bit is departed from the engaging groove, the positioning member is moved with the movement of the tool bit easily, and the user has to repeatedly reassemble the positioning member with the engaging groove, so that the user operates the conventional driving head with a positioning member inconveniently.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantages of the conventional.